A wireless network may support communication with mobile devices. In some cases, demand for data throughput for the mobile devices may be high and may even exceed an available system throughput for the network. As an example, the network may support mobile devices located in relatively close proximity to each other, some of which may exchange data with each other through the network. The network may become congested or overloaded in some cases, such as when the number of mobile devices supported becomes large. In some cases, mobile devices may lose network coverage. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems of enabling communication for the mobile devices in these and other scenarios.